


Family

by katling



Series: Stormpilot Week 2017 [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Family Feels, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Teasing, lots of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: Poe finally gets a chance to introduce Finn to his extended family. Turns out they’re rather well known among the old Rebel Alliance.Written for Stormpilot Week over on tumblr for the theme: Day 6 – Any AU





	Family

Finn jumped as the door to the room he shared with Poe burst open and the pilot came charging in. He looked a little wild-eyed but he was grinning from ear to ear so Finn wasn’t overly concerned. 

“Finn!” Poe almost yelled. “Come on! I’ve got someone you _have_ to meet!”

Finn hesitated for a moment. It wasn’t the first time Poe had said that to him and it’d had some mixed results. Most of the people Poe had dragged him off to meet had liked him but there had been a few who had staunchly refused to trust the former Stormtrooper. _Finn_ hadn’t minded, had understood their reaction, but each time that had happened, Poe had been devastated. Finn hated seeing that expression on Poe’s face. He knew Poe wanted _everyone_ to like him as much as he did. Finn suspected it might go a bit better if Poe told them they were boyfriends, if for no other reason than they might not be so rude about their suspicions, but for some reason, Poe had never said that. It didn’t bother Finn than he hadn’t. Not really. The people who needed to know already knew and that was what was important to him.

“Umm, okay,” he said hesitantly, setting his datapad aside and getting to his feet.

Poe didn’t seem to notice his lack of enthusiasm and caught hold of his hand. He let himself be dragged out of the room and into the corridor.

“Who are we meeting?” he asked as he allowed Poe to tow him along.

“Commander Bodhi Rook and General Cassian Andor,” Poe said with the sort of awe that he normally reserved only for General Organa. 

“Who?” he said.

Poe paused for the briefest moment, staring at him blankly. He then shook his head and continued dragging Finn along the corridor. Finn had to admit that he was curious now about these people that Poe obviously held in the same regard as the General but it was a little bit part of the game between them for him to drag his heels.

“Yeah, okay, the First Order wouldn’t have told you about them,” Poe conceded. “They were part of the Rebel Alliance in the war against the Empire.” He slowed and gave Finn a look he couldn’t quite decipher. “Bodhi Rook was an Imperial defector.”

Finn’s breath caught and he suddenly realised why Poe was so excited for them to meet. “Really?”

Poe’s smile softened and the corners of his eyes crinkled like he knew what Finn was thinking. Given Finn had been told he had a lousy sabacc face, he probably did.

“Yeah,” Poe said quietly, though he continued to pull Finn along the corridor. “He’s the reason we were able to destroy the first Death Star. He then flew X-wings. He knew my mother. He and Unc… General Andor used to visit all the time, though I haven’t seen them since I joined the Resistance. I want them to meet you. They’re… kind of family.”

Finn didn’t have time to reply since they’d arrived at what was apparently their destination. Poe threw the door open and dragged him into one of the smaller rec rooms. Inside were more people than Finn was expecting. There were two men who looked to be around the same age as the General who were talking to a woman of the same vintage. Sitting nearby, clearly listening to the conversation were two elderly men, one of whom was quite clearly blind. Despite their age, Finn got the distinct impression that they could _both_ kick his ass, individually and together, if they felt like it. It was a little unnerving.

He didn’t have time to take in much more since Poe was dragging him over to the two men, a huge grin on his face.

“Uncle Bodhi! Uncle Cassian! This is Finn. This is the one I was telling you about. The Stormtrooper who rescued me and defected to the Resistance and helped us destroy Starkiller.” They came to a halt in front of the two men and Poe curled an arm around his waist. Finn was a little surprised at that. They usually didn’t do much in the way of PDAs, as Jess had called them, beyond Finn’s penchant for hand holding, which Poe always indulged with a small delighted smile. But Poe was a surprisingly private man when it came to the serious stuff. “Finn, this is Commander Bodhi Rook and General Cassian Andor.”

The two older men were smiling at Poe’s enthusiasm and then Cassian shook his head. “We haven’t discussed it with the Princess whether or not we’re keeping those titles, Poe.”

Bodhi’s gaze was resting on Finn and he felt a bit nervous under the scrutiny. Bodhi was a slender man with large soulful eyes and long hair that was more grey than black. He didn’t look like someone who would have been part of the Empire but there was a sadness in his eyes that spoke to the truth of the matter.

“I’m pleased to meet you, Finn,” he said quietly, holding out his hand. Finn shook it and noticed that Bodhi’s other hand was a prosthetic one, all gleaming black metal. “Poe’s told us a lot about you.”

“I… he has?” Finn wished he didn’t sound so plaintive but then something occurred to him and he turned to Poe. “That’s… that’s why you trusted me. On the _Finalizer_. You just… _trusted_ me, even though I was a Stormtrooper.”

Poe stilled for a moment as the room went quiet then he smiled softly. “Yeah, buddy. Uncle Bodhi was always a pretty good advertisement that not everyone on the other side wants to be there.”

“I think Shara might have had something to do with it as well,” Bodhi said a little shyly. “She always did believe the best of people, even me.” He looked over at Finn. “Shara and Kes, Poe’s parents, were some of my first friends outside of the Rogue One crew.”

“I should hope we were your first friends,” the woman said with a teasing look. She then held out a hand to Finn. “I’m Jyn Erso.” Finn gave her a startled look and shook her hand. She didn’t miss the look and rolled her eyes with well-honed exasperation. “Don’t tell me… the First Order are _still_ demonising my father. Galen Erso?”

“Um. Yes?” Finn replied hesitantly. “They make us do a couple of history courses in basic training. They said he was a traitor to the Empire.”

Jyn snorted. “Not sure how he can be a traitor when he was never _really_ working for them in the first place. Honestly, you’d think they had better things to do than to keep dragging his name through the mud.”

Finn looked a bit baffled about that and Poe gave his shoulder a squeeze. 

“Don’t worry. You’ll get all the stories soon enough.” He led Finn over to the two elderly men. “Finn, this is Chirrut Imwe and Baze Malbus.”

Baze nodded silently to both of them but the blind man raised his head and smiled, beckoning to Poe. “Come here, Poe. Let me see you. It’s been far too long.”

Poe disengaged from Finn with an encouraging smile then he dropped down to sit beside Chirrut. The blind man raised one hand and ran his fingers lightly over Poe’s face.

“Still as handsome as ever, I see,” Chirrut said teasingly. “Though not as handsome as my husband.”

Poe laughed. “Is anyone ever as handsome as Baze?”

“Never,” Chirrut replied, his smile widening. He turned towards Finn and held out one hand. “May I see you as well, Finn?”

Finn shot a look at Poe who nodded encouragingly as he stood up again. Finn gingerly took his place and tried not to flinch when Chirrut’s fingers delicately ran over his face.

“He’s a handsome one as well,” Chirrut replied and Finn couldn’t miss the mischief written all over the man’s face. He felt himself start to relax even as Chirrut continued in a reproving tone. “I hope you haven’t been playing any of your games with him, Poe?”

Finn looked up at Poe in surprise and saw that he was actually _blushing_ and looking a bit like a chastised child. It was such an unexpected response that he almost laughed.

“I don’t have any games,” Poe protested. “None. Ask Snap. Or Jess. They’ll tell you that I am entirely without games. They facepalm about that. A lot.”

Finn grinned, willing to join in the teasing. “Poe, you flirted us _into_ and then back _out of_ danger just last week.”

Poe opened his mouth then closed it again with a snap. “Yeah… well,” he began, looking rather nonplussed. “That was… that was just flirting. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“What sort of danger were you getting yourself into?” Bodhi said, coming over to them with a concerned look on his face.

“Yeah, Poe,” Jyn said with considerably more humour. “Do not put us in the position of having to tell your father that we got you hurt. Or killed.”

Cassian had joined them and threw an arm over Bodhi’s shoulders. “Yeah, Kes is a kind, gentle, sweet man… right up until someone threatens his baby boy. I should know. I lost you on Fest one time and he nearly _eviscerated_ me.”

“I’m fine!” Poe yelped. “ _We’re_ fine! Besides, I think I’ve already gone through the worst and…” He waved a hand in Finn’s direction. “And that turned out okay.”

Finn couldn’t stop the laughter this time and when Poe pouted at him, he only laughed harder.

“Why am I being picked on?” Poe said a little huffily, though the humour in his eyes told the true story of how he felt.

“Because we did the rounds between the five of us on the way here,” Jyn said with a grin. “And Finn’s new so he gets immunity for now. That just leaves you.”

Poe rolled his eyes but he was struggling not to laugh so Finn wasn’t overly concerned. “ _Fine_. But I’m not playing games with my _boyfriend_.”

The others laughed and Bodhi poked Poe’s shoulder with his prosthetic hand. “Was that the first time you’ve admitted that in public? To anyone other than the General?”

Poe froze and frowned. “Uh…”

“Yes,” Finn said quietly then when Poe gave him a horrified look, he hurried on. “It’s okay, Poe. I promise. I don’t need you to tell _everyone_. Besides I’m pretty sure everyone knows anyway.”

“Don’t mind Poe,” Jyn said to Finn in a dry tone. “He was raised by savages after Shara died.”

“Hey!” Cassian objected. “Bodhi is _not_ a savage.”

“The rest of you are,” Jyn teased.

“Are we savages?” Chirrut asked, cocking his head in Baze’s direction.

Baze considered that. “Probably.”

“Sorry, Finn,” Chirrut said. “We should have done a better job.”

Poe’s expression hadn’t changed through the exchange and he was still looking at Finn. “Finn… I…”

Finn closed the gap between them and pulled him close. “It’s _okay_ , Poe. Jess and Snap and Iolo and everyone else already know. We didn’t need to tell them. According to Jess, we both have a pretty good puppy eyes game when we’re together.”

Poe now looked slightly offended. “I do _not_ have puppy eyes.”

There was the sudden sound of four people snorting with laughter and Finn looked around to see the others watching them with fond amusement.

“You learned your puppy eyes from _Bodhi_ ,” Jyn said, still grinning. “Who is the _master_ of the puppy eyes.”

“And used them to great effect on all of us,” Baze rumbled dryly.

Cassian groaned and let his head fall down onto Bodhi’s shoulder. “Yes, you did,” he said, his voice a little muffled. “Mostly on _me_. And when the _pair_ of you would gang up on me… aargh!”

Bodhi giggled. “It was for your own good, Cass.” 

“It never worked on _me_ ,” Chirrut announced with an impish smile.

“No, instead Poe used to climb into your lap and _snuggle_ ,” Baze said promptly. “That worked a treat. At least until he got too old and too big to do that.”

Chirrut pouted and Finn finally burst into laughter. The others started laughing as well and Poe gave in and joined them.

“I’ll do better,” he said, kissing Finn’s cheek. 

“You don’t need to,” Finn replied. “You know I… well, I don’t really know those sorts of social cues. I’m _learning_. But…” He smiled softly. “I kind of like keeping that sort of thing to just us. And…”

“Family,” Jyn finished for him. “You’re Poe’s boyfriend and we’re Poe’s family. That makes us your family too.”

Finn smiled widely. “Family,” he said with a hint of wonder. “Yeah. I… I like that. I don’t remember my family.”

“You can have mine,” Poe said drolly, his eyes twinkling. “ _Please_ , take them.”

“I might take you up on that,” Finn said with a laugh.

“We’ll just keep both of you,” Cassian said, a small smile quirking his lips.

Poe smiled softly. “Yeah, I like that idea even better.”


End file.
